Sixteen
by ilikegoo
Summary: Sixteen years ago he kissed her goodbye on her doorstep and now she's back in his life and she's not alone. Not a great summary but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is my first au story. In this story Meredith and Derek knew each other in high school and are the same age, they're both attendings, as are Meredith's friends from the series and the only Seattle Grace characters they've known from their younger days is Mark Sloan.

**Prologue**

**Flashback**

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Derek Shepherd sat on the couch in the front room in Meredith's house staring at his girlfriend.

"We're going back to Seattle..."

"Why?" He cut across

"It's my mom Derek. You've met her, you know what she's like. It's not like I can say, hey mom can we stay in New York so that Derek and I can continue this relationship." Meredith was trying not to cry.

"Just promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll still apply to Bowdoin, like we said we would." The pleading was evident to Meredith.

"I promise Derek." The pair stood up and walked to the door where they shared one last kiss on the doorstep before the door closed.

Meredith sat beside her mother in the car as the New York City skyline faded in to the background.

"Are you sure about this Meredith?" Ellis asked her daughter

"Yes mom, I'm sure." Meredith was staring aimlessly out of the window.

"You've got other options Meredith."

"This is what I want mother."

"Ok."

One of Meredith's arms moved to rest on her stomach, which contained the life she and Derek had created together.

**End Flashback**

Meredith Grey looked around the room of doctors all staring at her _'Why do they always stare? I'm just a surgeon like they are.'_

"Doctor Grey is joining us from Mass Gen, where she recently completed her fellowship, we're looking forward to having her work here, she comes highly recommended." Richard Webber said as he finished introducing Meredith to her new colleagues. They shared a smirk knowing who had given Meredith such high praise.

After the meeting had finished Richard introduced Meredith to one of her fellow attendings "Meredith, this is Cristina Yang, one of our cardiothoracic attendings."

"Nice to meet you Dr Yang." Meredith said as she extended her hand to shake the Asian doctors.

"Likewise Dr Grey." Cristina shook Meredith's hand.

"Dr Yang if you wouldn't mind showing Dr Grey to the attendings lounge."

Meredith and Cristina walked down the halls of Seattle Grace "So is it true?" Cristina asked

"Is what true?"Meredith asked right back, although she had a feeling she knew what the question would be.

"That you're surgical royalty, and your mother is Ellis Grey?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Oh that is so cool."

"Yang!" A Booming voice called across the corridor.

"Dr Sloan."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" He asked

"Sure, Meredith this is Dr Mark Sloan, he's slept with most of the nurses here and I'm sure he'll try it with you, but if you just say no, he'll leave you alone eventually."

"Dr...Mark?" Meredith looked at Mark

"Meredith Grey?" Meredith nodded

"I haven't seen you since, wow, you're here." Mark hugged Meredith, when he heard Derek's voice behind him.

"Dr Sloan, hitting on the new staff before she even gets a chance to put her scrubs on?" Derek approached the small group of doctors smiling. "Hi, we didn't get a chance to make it to the meeting earlier, emergency surgery I'm..." He stopped when he saw the face of the new doctor clearly, it was a face he recognised but hadn't seen in nearly 16 years.

"Crap." Meredith grabbed Cristiana and pulled her down the corridor, leaving Derek and Mark staring after them.

"What was that about?" Cristina managed to get out after she and Meredith had stopped running.

"Derek Shepherd and I...we've got a history, it's...complicated."

"Seriously? You and McDreamy? How complicated?" Cristina was firing off the questions quickly.

"It just is, leave it ok."

"All your giving me is you and McDreamy have a McSecret past? I thought we were going to be friends..." Cristina joked.

Luckily for Meredith something had come in to the pit which kept her in the OR away from Derek although she could've sworn that at one point when she looked up from her patient she saw in, in the back of the OR gallery looking at her.

A boy with dirty blond hair walked up to the nurses desk. "I'm looking for my mom, she's a doctor here." The nurse looked at the boy "Dr Meredith Grey." The boy asked

"I'll pager her for you." The nurse said picking up the phone.

"You're looking for Meredith Grey?" Derek asked the boy, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah she's my mom, she forgot to give me a key to the house."

"How old are you?" Derek asked the boy

"15, I'll be 16 in a few weeks. Why all the questions? Are you a freak or something?" Derek was taken aback by the boys answer

"No just an old friend of your moms."

"Mikey?" Meredith asked as she looked at the situation she dreaded, Derek Shepherd was talking to her, their son.

"Meredith?" Derek asked

"Mom you never gave me a key to the house." Mikey said

"Meredith." Derek repeated.

"Derek don't."

"Mom! Key!"

"Cristina!" Meredith saw her new friend walking past. She came over after she heard Meredith yell her name. "Can you take Mikey to the attendings lounge so he can get a key out of my bag and some cab fair." Cristina nodded

"Come on kid." Mikey followed Cristina down the hall glancing back at his mom as she walked down the hall with the other doctor.

**TBC...**

This is just a chapter to test the waters, see if people are interested, so please review. The big confrontation will happen in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took longer than I thought it was, I've had some really positive reviews, so thank you for that. For some reason I no longer get fanfic emails anymore so if you've added this to lists and subscriptions or whatever thanks for that too. I'm in the middle of packing I start university next week so things are a little busy.

**Chapter Two**

"Meredith!" Derek said again

"Not here." Meredith walked away towards the stairs and Derek followed her, they walked in to the conference room.

"Meredith..."

"He's 15, nearly 16, his name is Michael Derek Grey, and his birthday is March 15th. Before you even think about asking me, yes he's your son and yes it's why we left."

"I don't understand. How could you leave and not tell me you were pregnant?"

"I panicked Derek, we were juniors in high school, it's not really common for girls to get knocked up in high school, so yeah Derek I panicked a bit."

"You still could have told me Meredith..."

"Why so you could have told me I ruined your life and now we were never going to be doctors because now we had a kid and had to put him first."

"I would never..."

"Yeah you would, because in your perfect little world, teen pregnancy it's just not acceptable to you is it?"

**Flashback!**

Meredith and Derek walked down the street towards the park, it was a lazy afternoon and as far as Ellis Grey was concerned Meredith was working on a science project with her lab partner.

"Did you hear about Stacey Morris?" Derek asked his girlfriend

"No."

"She's pregnant."

"Really?" Meredith asked shocked, although glad she could use this situation to gauge Derek's reaction to when she told him her news.

"I know right, do you know what else?" Derek asked and Meredith shook her head, "They're planning on keeping the baby and raising it all happy family like themselves."

"So what's wrong with that?" Meredith was getting worried.

"They're only 18 Mer! They're giving up their lives for this kid, for what so he can grow up watching mommy stay at home and resent daddy for getting her pregnant at 18, whilst he works two crappy jobs. You could never go to college if you had a kid in high school, you'd never have a life and there's no way you could bring a kid in to something that unstable."

"Would you think that I was pregnant?" Meredith asked.

"We're like a condom add Mer, we're too careful for that to happen." Derek smiled at her, Meredith gave him a weak smile back that was not the answer she was looking for.

**End Flashback!**

"Remember Stacey Morris Derek? That baby ruined their lives remember!" Meredith snapped at him

Derek's eyes went wide, she'd asked him what would happen if she was pregnant. "You were pregnant when we had that conversation." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"That isn't an excuse Meredith, you made a decision based on an obscure question you asked me."

"I was scared and pregnant Derek! I thought if I told you, you would hate me for the rest of your life."

"I would never hate you Meredith! I loved you! I thought I still loved you, I saw you earlier and I was happy, I remembered the love I felt for you as soon as I saw you. Now, now I don't know what to feel! You should've told me, I had a right to know." Derek was yelling now.

"I was a terrified 16 year old! I thought if I told you I'd lose you forever." Meredith yelled back

"I think you already have." Derek said quietly as he turned and left the room. When the door had closed behind him Meredith broke down in tears.

A knock on the door reminded Meredith where she was and after she mumbled a come in, her new friend Cristina Yang standing there looking at me.

"So Sloan says, you and McDreamy used to date in high school and that kid says he's 15. I don't care if it is his McBaby, but you should come to Joe's tonight meet the others, nobody is going to side with him cus he was here first."

"Mark should learn when not to gossip, but I can't tonight Mikey will have questions."

"Are you sure, Jose is a lot less scary than a kid."

"Jose?" Meredith was confused

"Jose Cuervo, your kid mentioned you like it."

"Great now I'm an Alcoholic." Meredith muttered

"Nah just dark and twisty..." the rest of Cristina's sentence was cut off by the beeping of her pager. "Ooh a trauma! I love it when it's a trauma, a nice bloody cardiac trauma." Meredith laughed as Cristina left.

Joe's (Derek)

"A kid Mark, I have a kid!" Derek said as he looked at the glass of scotch in his hand.

"She never told you?" Mark was surprised, Meredith didn't keep things like that from Derek.

"Nah and she gave me all this crap about how I'd accuse her of ruining my life. Just because I said it about some senior who got pregnant."

"Would you have blamed her? I would and I think you would've."

"How can you say that? You're meant to be my friend, I forgave you for Addison at least stick up for me with this."

"I slept with your fiancé! Really we're going there again."

"Well you did."

"I did you a favour. Imagine if you married her and then 11 years later she cheats on you."

"Not the point here Mark. The point is Meredith kept my son from me his whole life."

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Go see her. Demand answers and I want to meet him." Derek stood up shakily.

"Do you even know where she lives?" Mark asked

"Um...No." Derek was still stood up.

"Talk to her tomorrow Derek, without the scotch." Derek sat back down.

Grey Residence (Meredith)

"Mikey I'm home!" Meredith closed the door behind her.

"I'm in my room mom!" He called back down.

Meredith walked up the stairs and in to his room, it used to be her room when her mother still lived at the house.

"Hey." Meredith sat on the bed whilst Mikey sat on a bean bag on the floor playing computer games, he paused it to look at his mother.

"That guy at the hospital, he's my dad right?" Meredith was shocked with his bluntness.

"Um...yeah, but how do you know?" She had never shown him a picture of Derek, so how he knew was beyond her.

"Well his name is Derek, he's an old friend and he looks like a picture of my father at grandmas."

"Your grandmother showed you a picture?"

"Yeah well no but she told me his name, I went to a party once and there was alcohol and grandma's house was closer so I figured she'd still be at the hospital and not notice me. It was right before she got sick, I think she thought I was him."

**Flashback**

Mikey stumbled in to his grandma's house.

"You! Shepherd!" Ellis Grey came down the hall. "Sneaking out I see. I knew I couldn't trust you, and I certainly thought Meredith had more tact than to engage in that in my house!"

"Grandma it's me Mikey!" He slurred.

"You do look like your father." Ellis looked confused for a moment before she straightened up "Michael what are you doing here? Does your mother know your here?"

"I was studying at a friend's and figured I would just crash here, it's too late to go all the way across the city." He hoped she couldn't tell he'd been drinking.

"I'm being paged, I have to go, there's bedding in your mothers old room."

Mikey went up to Meredith's old room and looked around when he was something that caught his eye a year book reading Long Beach High School. He decided to look, he flicked through various grades until he found his mother in the sophomore year, and he continued to look through the sophomore year until he found the name Derek Shepherd. As he looked in to his father's eyes he snapped the book shut.

**End Flashback**

"Why didn't you say anything?" Meredith asked

"I dunno. I figured he didn't want to know me, so why should I care?"

"We left in the middle of my junior year. I never told him, it's not his fault Mikey."

"Whatever." Mikey went back to his game.

"If you want to meet him or if you don't that's fine."

"Mom, I just need some time."

Meredith nodded and left the room and hoped tomorrow would be better.

**TBC...**

I'll try and update quicker but like I said things are little bit manic at the moment. Feedback appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Once again thanks all the positive comments. Has anybody else seen the trailer for season 7 yet? I can't wait. I like Izzie and George so in Meg's AU they're still here. Why? Cus I say so.

**Chapter Three**

"You can't hide from Shepherd all day." Cristina sat opposite Meredith in the female attendings lounge.

"Watch me."

"OH MY GOD!" A blonde doctor walked in "He's so dense, just when you think he's human he turns in to the most arrogant ass ever!"

"Uh...hi?" Meredith remembered seeing this woman in the meeting yesterday.

"Oh! Sorry." The blonde doctor looked shocked at seeing this new face in the lounge. "You're Meredith Grey right?" Meredith nodded. "Izzie Stevens I'm a neonatal surgeon and qualified OB."

"General Surgery." Meredith reached out her hand and shook Izzie's

"What did evil spawn do now?" Cristina asked

"Nothing. He didn't do anything." Izzie collapsed on the couch next to Meredith.

"Then what's the problem?" Cristina didn't understand.

"He didn't do anything! He took me on date dropped me off at my apartment and didn't do anything!"

"I still don't get it."

"There was no kiss." Meredith said "Right?"

"Exactly."

"Stupid men." Cristina threw out, whilst she didn't understand what Izzie's point was, she understood the direction of the conversation.

"I have to go round on my patients." Meredith stood up and left and then her pager went. "Or I have to go the pit."

When Meredith reached the ER traumas were already being rushed through the doors.

"21 year old male, gunshot wound to the chest page Yang or Altman!" A ginger doctor yelled as he pushed passed Meredith who continued to run towards the ER doors as her trauma was unloaded.

"42 year old male gunshot wounds to the abdomen and it looks like a bullet may have grazed his head so page Shepherd." A smaller brown haired doctor called as he wheeled the gurney inside. "You're the new General surgeon, I'm George O'Malley trauma."

"Nice to meet you." Meredith said as she followed the trauma in to the nearest trauma room.

Meredith took a deep breath as she stood outside the scan reading room; she had to see what Derek had found before they made a choice on what to do.

"He's a cop." Derek said not really paying attention to who had walked in the room

"Really?" Meredith said as she took the seat next to Derek.

"Yeah he walked in to the store in the middle of a robbery when he stopped in to buy some snacks."

"Seriously Derek?" Meredith snapped, yesterday he was yelling at her, today it was like nothing had happened

"What?" He spat.

"Yesterday you're biting my head off and today it's like nothing happened."

"I thought we could try professional at work." He was trying not to yell.

"Why?"

"Because we need to be civil to each other for our son's sake." He was really fighting the urge to yell now. "Look Meredith, I think I might hate you for this, but I don't want to, I want to get to know my son and you're a part of his life."

"Come and meet him." Meredith said it quickly, but she knew he heard and she couldn't take it back now.

"When?" Derek hoped she didn't pick up on the mixture of excitement and nervousness in his voice.

"Tonight!" Meredith mentally slapped herself, what was wrong with her? She was just saying these things.

"I finish at 6." Derek said

"I'm off at 5."

"Do you want me to bring dinner?" Derek asked, he was wondering if they were moving too quickly here after all he was still mad at her.

"Yeah, uhm...burgers will be fine, they're Mikey's favourite."

"There!" Derek exclaimed pointing at the scan that appeared on the computer "His brain is haemorrhaging."

It was a reminder of where they were. "Can you fix it?"

"Should be pretty routine, is brain surgery going to interfere with his abdominal repairs?"

"Can the surgery wait, if so I can stabilize the abdomen giving you time to do your brain thing and I'll go back in when you're done."

"You scrub in, I scrub in, and we'll do it in the same OR at the same time?" Derek asked

"Maybe we'll have to check his status after brain surgery."

"I'll need to drill burr holes to relieve the pressure but this could work." Derek couldn't believe that what they were talking about many years ago, of becoming doctors together, it was happening. Although he wished it was under different circumstances.

"Let's get him to OR." Meredith stood and left the room, Derek followed her.

The surgery albeit successful took Meredith longer than expected; it was nearing 5:30pm when she finally finished.

"Derek do you think you could come over at 7 instead? Give me time to talk to Mikey." Meredith asked as she signed the last of the chart and her dictations in order for her to be able to leave and go home. Derek had agreed and also told her he'd still be picking up dinner and after getting Meredith's address watched her leave the hospital.

"You can't fall for her Derek." He told himself as he sat in his car on the way to her house. Watching her work today reminded him of all the things he loved about her and made him think he could get past the lying. If he was being honest with himself he would've yelled and blamed her. He hadn't realised that by listening to his internal monologue and following the instructions of his sat nav he'd arrived at Meredith's house.

He grabbed the bag of food off the passenger seat and walked up the path to the door. "It's now or never." He raised his hand and rand the doorbell.

**TBC...**

I think this a good place to end this chapter.

As Always all feedback is appreciated.

Hit me up on twitter (megangray92).

I'll update as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Really sorry this took a long time guys but I've just started uni and it's been a little hectic, bonding with my housemates, the people on my course, slowly killing my liver and not to mention the project from my a-hole lecturer who has hand written notes that he projects notes on to and wastes 15 minutes on the evils of iPhone's and apps before taking 5% of our marks off because we didn't do a hand-out (well we did but didn't bring it with us).

**Chapter Four**

20 minutes earlier:

"I can't believe you're doing this to me mom! I asked for time and you're saying he's on the way over." Mikey shouted at Meredith.

"I'm sorry Michael, but it just came out. Do this for me now and I'll...I'll...buy you a new computer." She cringed as she said it, but Mikey's face softened.

"You don't have to do that mom. I'll take a new computer but if you want me to meet my dad I will."

"That's all I'm asking for Mike, you meet him listen to him. If you don't want to see him after this its fine and you don't need to make him any promises."

"OK then." Mikey turned back to his television and resumed his game.

Meredith walked to the door of his room and paused "I'll come and get you when its time."

Present Moment

Derek breathed slowly as he waited for the door to open. When it finally did he saw a nervous looking Meredith .

"Uh...Come in." She stepped back and Derek walked in to the house, he followed Meredith in to the front room.

"Where's..."

"I told him I'd get him when you were ready." Meredith sat on the couch next to Derek. "Don't expect some amazing father son relationship. The balls entirely in his court, if he wants to see you and have a relationship then its fine, I'm happy with that." Derek looked like he was going to interrupt.

"But if he never wants to see you again then I'm not going to make him and I'll ask that you accept that." Meredith finished.

"I understand, but I do need one thing." He looked at Meredith. "I want you to add me to his file at his school and give me rights to make medical decisions for him, just in case you're not there."

The look Meredith gave him made him think she was about to throw him out. "I'm not saying you're like your mother!" He answered quickly. "Just in case. An emergency plan B."

He could see she's was contemplating it. "Ok, but..."

"I get it Meredith, it's only a plan B."

Meredith stood up "I'm going to go see if he's ready."

"I hope he is, dinner is going cold." Despite his attempt at a joke, Meredith knew he was nervous.

She knocked on Mikey's door. "Mikey it's time honey." She waited patiently and the door opened and Mikey slowly walked out. "He brought burgers." Meredith said as she followed him to the stairs.

Derek looked around the front room, there were pictures on the wall, Meredith and a small child at her college graduation, Meredith and a slightly older child at another graduation 'probably med school' he thought, pictures of trips and vacations, school photo's, awards ceremonies and the actual awards themselves. He turned around and saw a tall teenage boy who, if it wasn't for the hair which was somewhere in between blond and brown and slightly more muscle, could have been him at that age.

"Hi." Derek said.

"Hi." Mikey repeated nervously.

"Derek this Mikey, Mikey this is Derek your...your father." Meredith moved towards the burgers grabbed one and a soda and some fries. "I'm going to give you guys a moment." She left the room hoping that things would be ok, and she also found herself hoping that Derek and Mikey would be able to forge a relationship.

"Have a burger." Derek indicated to the food on the coffee table, Mikey took one and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room to Derek.

"So what do you want?" Mikey asked looking at his father.

"To know you." Derek answered before taking a sip of soda. "I'm not expecting a father son thing, I just want to know who you are, hobbies, where you go school, plans for the future stuff like that."

"I play Lacrosse for Seattle Prep."

"Meredith sent you to private school?" Derek asked surprised, Meredith always despised private schools or at least that's what she told him.

"Grandma sent me. She put aside money so I could go to a good school and a good college."

"Ok, do you do well in school?" Derek asked.

"Straight A's, I play drums too and when I'm older I'm thinking about being a doctor like mom." Mikey hurried through the rest of the topics hoping to end the awkward conversation.

"What about a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her names Sarah."

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Mikey shrugged in response to Derek's question.

"My name's Derek Christopher Shepherd, I'm a neurosurgeon, when I was in High School I was a band nerd, but your mother loved me anyway." Derek cringed, it probably wasn't the right thing to say. "I went to Bowdoin and Columbia, I play the saxophone and a little bit of guitar."

Derek sensing that Mikey wasn't about to run continued. "Favourite band the Clash, favourite book, The sun also rises, I like coffee ice cream, my favourite colour is blue, not light blue, indigo. This scar here," he points to the scar on his forehead "is why I don't ride motorcycles anymore."

"Dude, I didn't want your life story." Mikey said laughing. "My favourite book is the catcher in the rye, favourite colour is green, I'd like a motorcycle but I'd settle for a car. I like cookie dough ice cream and my favourite band is Blink 182. I like football and baseball, I support the yankee's which didn't go down well in Boston but..."

A pager beeping cut off any further conversation Derek might have had with Mikey. "I'm sorry I've got to go." Derek pulled out a piece of paper "Here's my phone number, call anytime you want or if you need anything. Maybe we can go to a game, or I could watch one of yours."

"Yeah maybe." Mikey said as he walked Derek to the door, "Bye..."

"Derek will do for now." Derek decided on baby steps and pushing the whole dad thing wasn't a baby step.

"Bye Derek."

Meredith who had heard the door close came out. "He left?"

"He got paged."

"Are you ok?"

"I guess. I think I like him mom, he's not the douche I always pictured."

"That's good Mikey." She was happy because she knew it would make Derek happy, but she wasn't sure why she cared.

Meredith's pager beeped the same as Derek's had only minutes earlier.

"I'll see you tomorrow mom."

"Love you Mikey." Meredith said as she put on her coat and grabbed her purse which she always kept by the door in case of pages in the middle of the night.

"Lame Mom!" he called as he climbed the stairs towards his bedroom.

**TBC...**

I'll try and update once a week, because I get Friday's off but I can't promise.


	5. Chapter 5

I know I said once a week, but things have been pretty hectic with school work and work, work and arguing with housemates.

**Chapter Five**

It had been two weeks since Derek had come over to Meredith's to meet Mikey, they'd met up twice since then, once when Mikey came to the hospital to see his mother and the other when the giants played the seahawks. It was at that game when Mikey had first called Derek dad to his face, Derek who didn't want to spook Mikey said nothing until he saw Meredith who'd shrugged and said that Mikey told her he sick of being the kid without a dad.

Now that Mikey had decided that Derek was in fact father material, Derek wasn't sure how to handle the fact that he was now walking down the corridor of his son's school after a call from the principal.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd, Michael Grey's father." Derek told the receptionist

"Ah...there we go." She'd scanned the computer screen. "Yes Dr Shepherd, go on through, the principal is expecting you."

Derek walked up to the principal's door and knocked briefly before walking in.

"Dr Shepherd, I know you're busy so thank you for coming down." The principal stood up and offered his hand to Derek who shook it and cast a quick glance at Mikey who was sporting an ice pack on his hand.

"Just so you're aware we have a zero tolerance policy on violence at this school." The principal stated. "However since this is a first time offence, I'm going to say a two week suspension followed by a week of detention, also I'm going to suspend him from all extra-circular activities for a month following his return, yes that will include all sports teams. Now if this happens again, the punishment will only get worse."

"Can I ask what happened?" Derek asked, he was going to have to tell Meredith something.

"I got in a fight." Mikey said quickly, "but it wasn't my fault, the other guy is such a douche bag, he shouldn't have said what he said."

"I couldn't agree more Mr Grey. However what he said was juvenile and I expected a more adult response."

"So, what happens now?" Derek asked.

"Well, I'm going to ask that you take Michael home now, but his official suspension doesn't start until tomorrow."

"When his punishment is over then what?"

"Then it's over, this is his first offence and I'm using it as a warning, it will remain on his record and if it happens again he might find himself on probation." The phone rang on the desk. "Ok, I'll see them now." The principal stood up "Dr Shepherd, I'm sorry but the other boys parents are here now and I have to deal with him so if you'll excuse me. Michael, I'll see you here again 8:45 sharp when your suspension is over." Derek shook hands with the principal and left the office.

"Better watch yourself Grey." A tall boy hissed as Derek and Mikey walked past, Mikey turned around.

"I've kicked your ass once Brad."

"Mikey, come on." Derek put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and steered him away from the confrontation.

"He said some crap about mom." Mikey said as they sat in the car on the way back to Seattle Grace.

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"He basically called her a MILF."

Derek was confused "A what?"

"Oh come on dad, you know a MILF, a mom i'd like to..."

"I get the point." Derek cut him off.

"It wasn't all he said, he called her a whore too. We were at practice and the guy's a total douche he came over and was all since I don't have a dad and mom was definitely a MILF how would I like him to be my dad and make an honest woman out of my mother."

Derek's hands tightened on the wheel, he was sure he was getting a slightly abridged version but he understood what had started the fight.

They arrived at Seattle Grace and after depositing Mikey in his office Derek went off in search of Meredith.

"Mer can I have a word?" Derek saw Meredith walking down the corridor with Cristina.

"Sure..." Meredith looked at Derek funny before following him in to a nearby empty room.

Cristina was stood outside when she heard "HE GOT SUSPENED!" being yelled in a high pitch feminine voice, the owner of which stormed out of the room.

"He's in my office." Derek said as he followed her out of the room. "Meredith calm down."

Meredith turned on her heels, "Calm down?" Derek realised that all of her anger was about to be projected on to him. "You want me to calm down? You're telling me, my son got in to a fight and then got suspended from school, and that he's hiding out in your office and you want me to calm down!"

"I talked to Mikey, I know what started the fight, we he got in to it and I talked to him." Derek tried, he knew there was no way Meredith wasn't going to yell at her kid but he figured he could make her calm down a little bit first.

"I'm sorry Derek, being his father for two weeks doesn't make you a parent, so you'll excuse me if I don't think you've dealt with it."

"Well whose fault is that?" He said it before he realised what he'd said and he noticed the flash of hurt that flicked across Meredith's face.

"We've discussed this Derek, I know it's my fault, but that doesn't mean you can throw it in my face every time we have a disagreement!" She turned on her heel and stormed off, Derek moved to follow her.

"For a brain surgeon you're pretty brainless." A woman who Derek had only just noticed was there told him. "That girl feels bad enough as it is, and she's worried about her son. She's not angry Shepherd, she's scared."

"Bailey, I..." Derek started

"Do I look like somebody who cares about your little problems?" Miranda Bailey asked him.

"No, but..."

"Then go talk to her, say you're sorry, I don't know. Just don't scream at each other in the hallway." With that Bailey left him in the halls and he could've sworn he heard her muttering about too perfect hair as she went.

Derek had intended to go find Meredith but decided giving her some space to cool off was more important, which was why he found himself pacing outside of her office, after he was sure she'd packed Mikey in to a cab and sent him home. He raised his hand and knocked on the door before entering.

"Meredith I'm sorry, I..." He stopped when he noticed how upset she looked. "Are you ok?"

"People don't get to call me a whore." She said "When I met you, I was happy and then, I was done being the angry kid with the mommy and daddy issues. I was done, done with the issues and done with the pink hair and the rebellion. I left you, I know but I was scared, but I make no apologies for how I chose to deal with the situation."

"Meredith, I'm not sure I understand where you're going with this." Derek interrupted.

She ignored Derek and continued. "People don't get to call me a whore because I chose to raise the baby I conceived with a person I loved. You don't get to be angry because I chose not to tell you. You don't get to be mad at me because I was scared."

"Mer I'm not mad..."

"Yes Derek, you are..." He stopped her again.

"I don't think you're a whore and I'm not mad. I want to be mad, you kept my son from me his entire life, but I can't be mad at you because all I can think is how much I love you!" He heard her gasp at his confession and if he was being honest it was the first time he'd admitted it to himself. "You gave me the greatest gift I could ever imagine and now I see you here, with him and with the patients and I watch you in surgery and I see you smile and joke with your friends. Then I remember how much I loved that smile that laugh and your dedication to whatever it is your doing and then I realise, I still love all those things and that I still love you."

He walked over to her as she sat in her desk chair and took her face in his hands before she could say anything else and pressed his lips to hers in a slow but passionate kiss. He pulled her up from the chair. Then he felt her push away from his chest.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She told him quietly before she ran from her office leaving him alone and confused.

**TBC...**

A scene inspired by the "you don't get to call me a whore." Moment in season two. Sorry I left it on that cliff hanger. The next few chapters will borrow some plot points from the show and don't fear merder will be here soon-ish.


	6. Chapter 6

So apparently I'm an insomniac now, and what I do is stay up and write, albeit not well at this moment but I'm going with it any way. Sorry it's been a while, but everything at school has been really busy with only two weeks left of term. There's a naughty word in this chapter. You have been warned.

**Chapter Six**

"Mark what's wrong with him?" Jenna Shepherd, who had been sent on the annual check they're ok visit to Seattle, asked as she stared at her older brother who was just looking at the cup of coffee which had long since gone cold.

"His girlfriend came back." Mark answered nonchalantly

"Mark..." Derek warned

"What girlfriend?" Jenna asked "Not that nurse what's her name some kind of flower, Lily?"

"It's Rose and no. Think earlier."

"Mark." Derek said again.

"Not the dentist?" Jenna tried

"Nope."

"Addison?" She tried.

"Earlier."

"Mark I'm serious not another word." Derek sounded angry.

"There wasn't anybody earlier unless you're talking about..." The penny had dropped for Derek's sister. "Meredith Grey is back?"

"Bingo." Mark said ignoring the look Derek was giving him across the table.

"Why is he miserable? Is she married?" Jenna was looking forward to sharing this news with the family back in New York.

"Oh she's definitely not married." Mark said excitedly

"A lesbian? Huh, never really considered it but I guess I can see it." Jenna mussed.

"She had a kid ok. My fucking kid." Derek yelled caused a few people to look over and an old woman give him a disapproving look.

"How is that possible?" Jenna asked "They'd have to be about..."

"He's 16. His name is Michael and I'm in love with his mother, but she won't talk to me." Derek slouched against his seat.

"Derek..." His sister said softly.

"I told her last month, after he got suspended, then I kissed her in her office and she ran. She got scared and ran, just like she did when she was pregnant."

Just then the door chimed signalling a new customer.

"Crap." Derek heard somebody mutter.

"Michael Grey, should you not be in school?" Mark said loudly.

Derek span around in his chair and sure enough his son and his friends were stood in the middle of the coffee shop.

"Dad before you totally freak, they closed school because a water pipe burst, look I've got a note and everything I was on my way to see mom." Mikey produced the note and Derek read it, before he heard a small cough come from his sister.

"Mike, this is Jenna my sister." Derek said indicating the woman. "Jenna this is Mike, my son."

"Hi." Jenna said smiling.

"Uh... Hey." Mikey said nervously, but before anything could be said the door chimed again and a familiar blonde walked in.

"Crap." Derek smiled at the way Meredith had behaved just like Mikey had.

"Michael Derek Shepherd!"

"Hey Mom."

"Don't you hey mom me!"

"I'm not skipping I swear."

"We don't swear Michael."

"School's closed I have a note..." He searched for the note, "Dad, give me the note."

Derek handed over the note who immediately handed it over to his mother.

"Mikey, you remember being 14 right, you asked for one of those cell phone things because you were a 'man' now and heading off to high school. Well this is the situation where you use it to call me or if you can't get me your father is sat right there." She pointed at him and then noticed Jenna for the first time.

"Hello Meredith." All the occupants of the table and Mikey noticed the sudden change in her attitude to quite cold; Derek just shook his head and whispered not now to his sister.

"Thank god, 911." Meredith said as her pager beeped and she began to leave the restaurant.

"Hey mom can I stay at Shaun's tonight?" Mikey yelled after her.

"No, it's a school night!" She yelled back.

"Not cool dude." Mikey's friend said as he passed him his drink.

"I'll see you later dad, bye Mark uh...Aunt...Jenna."

"He seems nice." Jenna said after Mikey and his friends left.

"I've forgiven her." Derek mumbled. "Meredith, I know why she did it, I don't need you to be angry at her because I'm not."

The rest of Jenna's visit went smoothly with her flying back to New York early Sunday morning. Which is why Sunday afternoon, when he was dropping Mikey off after taking him to see the Seahawks game, he had decided to follow his sister's advice and get Meredith to talk to him.

"Hi sweetie." Meredith said as she walked in to the lounge to greet her son. "Um, hi Derek."

"Yeah I'm going upstairs before this gets weirder." When Derek was sure that Mikey had gone upstairs he began to talk.

"Meredith, we need to talk about what happened in your office a couple of weeks ago."

"I don't want to talk about it Derek." Meredith whispered.

"Why not, I told you I have feelings for you that is something we need to discuss."

"I know. I'm just confused ok. I was expecting angry and then we're friends and now you love me, I just need to think ok."

"I can't do this forever Meredith, I don't want to wait, but I don't want you to run again."

"I can't...I don't know...Derek, this is too much." Meredith stuttered.

Derek's response was to reach up and stroke her cheek before capturing her lips in a slow tentative kiss, Meredith surprised herself by responding.

When they finally broke apart, he was the first to speak "I know this is a lot to ask, but give us, give love a chance. I'll wait for you, I don't want to but I will."

He left and Meredith touched her lips before the front door was violently thrown open.

"Stupid men and their stupid boy penises." Cristina yelled as she slammed the door and walked in to the lounge. She looked at Meredith who was still in the same spot Derek had left her in. "What's wrong with you?"

"I kissed Derek." Cristina looked shocked at the revelation "Again."

"What?" She was convinced she'd misheard Meredith say she kissed him. Again.

"I think I might be in love with him."

"Mer..." Cristina sighed; she can't say she wasn't surprised.

"He loves me, I know that."

"Well you can't do anything, that's what got you in trouble in the first place, the stupid boy penis. Take Owen for example..." Meredith smiled as Cristina went on to complain what her boyfriend had done this time, but she knew Cristina was on her side and when she needed it she would be there. But for now Meredith was content knowing exactly what she felt for Derek since the first time she saw him in the corridor two months ago. A lot had changed over the last sixteen years but, she knew she was making the right decision now and she couldn't wait to tell Derek.

**The End.**

Wow ok, wasn't actually expecting to end it there, but it just seemed right. There might be an epilogue possibly a sequel after I finish the stories I've got going now. Thanks for reading guys, all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
